1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to topical liniments, and more particularly to a soybean lecithin based topical liniment utilizing a mixture of soybean lecithin as a base and emulsifier, plant oils, natural menthol, calcium stearate, and magnesium stearate.
2. Brief Description of the Invention
There are many "over the counter" (OTC) drugs which claim to provide relief from a variety of human conditions, such as muscle aches, cramps, arthritis, muscle spasms, nasal congestion, and headache. Some of the common "over the counter" drugs are; Ben Gay (.TM. Pfeizer, Inc.), Sportscream (.TM. Thompson Medical Co., Inc.), Therapeutic Mineral Ice (.TM. Bristol-Myers Co.), Sero-Ice (.TM. Seroyal Brands, Inc.), Eucalyptamint (.TM. Naturapathic Laboratories, Inc.), Flex-al (.TM. Chatten, Inc.), and Vicks Inhaler (.TM. Proctor & Gamble Co.).
Ben Gay (.TM. Pfeizer, Inc.) has 15% methyl salicytate and 10% menthol listed as active ingredients. Listed as inactive inactive ingredients are glycerol stearate, lanolin, prolysorbate-85, purified water, sorbitan tristearate, stearic acid, and triethanolamine.
Sportscream (.TM. Thompson Medical Co., Inc.) has 10% salycin as its active ingredient with "other ingredients" listed as; cetyl alcohol, FD&C Blue No. 1, FD&C Yellow No. 5, fragrance, glycerin, methylparaben, mineral oil, potassium phosphate monobasic, propylparaben, stearic acid, triethanolamine, and water.
Therapeutic Mineral Ice (.TM. Bristol-Myers Co.) has menthol listed as the active ingredient. Unlike Sportscream, Ben Gay, and other "over the counter" drugs, the percent of menthol is not displayed on the label. The cool, blue, Thereapeutic Mineral Ice gel base is specifically formulated to dry quickly with no grease or lingering unpleasant odor. Thereapeutic Mineral Ice is one of the most widely advertised over the counter drugs.
Sero-Ice (.TM. Seroyal Brands, Inc.) has 6.25% menthol as its active ingredient. Inactive ingredients listed are; N-propyl alcohol, eucalyptus oil, origanum oil, tincture of merthiolate, and deionized water.
Eucalyptamint (.TM. Naturapathic Laboratories, Inc.) is one of the latest widely advertised pain relieving over the counter drugs on the market. Its active ingredient is 15% natural menthol. Other ingredients are lanolin and eucalyptus oil.
Flex-al (.TM. Chatten, Inc.) was also introduced in the market quite recently. Its label states; "Active ingredient: menthol (7%) in Flex-al 454's special Aloe Vera Gel also containing alcohol, allantoin, aloe vera gel, boric acid, carbomer 940, diazolidinyl urea, eucalyptus oil, glycerin, iodine, methylparaben, methyl salicylate, peppermint oil, polysorbate 60, potassium iodide, propylene gycol, propyl paraben, thyme oil, triethanolamine, water, 97-116."
Vicks Inhaler (.TM. Proctor & Gamble Co.) has been on the market for many years. Its active ingredient is 1-desoxyephedrine. Inctive ingredients listed are; special Vicks Vapors (bornyl acetate), camphor, lavender oil, and menthol.
Typically, over the counter drugs contain active ingredients which consist of one or more counterirritants, anti-inflammatory agents and/or antispasmodic agents. Listed generally under "other ingredients" or "inactive ingredients" are; alcohols, animal byproducts, petroleum byproducts, saturated organic acids, salicylates or their derivatives, and many synthetic chemicals.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these over the counter drugs in particular by a lecithin based topical liniment which utilizes soybean lecithin as a base and major ingredient and as the emulsifier, and does not incorporate aspirin or petroleum byproducts. The soybean lecithin is mixed with plant oils, natural menthol, calcium stearate, and magnesium stearate. The soybean lecithin, plant oils, natural menthol, calcium stearate, and magnesium stearate are mixed together in predetermined relative proportions with the amount of soybean lecithin being greater than the sum of the amounts of the plant oils, natural menthol, calcium stearate, and magnesium stearate. The soybean lecithin, plant oils, natural menthol, calcium stearate, and magnesium stearate are added to one another and mixed together in a predetermined sequence to prevent precipitation and provide a homogenous mixture having a viscosity suitable for topical application.